Who are you?
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: ATTENTION! Lanjutannya cek di bio ya! Kamsahamnida
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Who Are You?**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Kai/Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)**

**Genre : Temukan Sendiri.**

**Warning! Typo(s). Gaje. Death Chara. Cerita pasaran kadang warungan/?**

**Don't Like Don't Read! Dan FF ini murni dari otak saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah film.**

**No Plagiat! (emang ada yang mau plagiat ff gaje kea gini?-_-)**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Kim Jongin.. Panggil aku Kai"

.

.

.

Semua murid tercengang mendengar perkenalan seorang Kim Jongin alias Kai yang begitu singkat, bahkan songsaenim hanya mengangguk ragu sembari mengisyaratkan agar namja tan itu segera mencari tempat duduk, dan sialnya Kai malah memilih duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Berani sekali dia duduk dengan si anak culun itu" Suara demi suara masuk ke pendengaran Kyungsoo, dia menunduk sambil menggenggam pensilnya, membenarkan kacamatanya yang mulai turun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk dengan Kyungsoo?" Murid-murid hanya diam ketika kai bertanya, mereka mulai fokus ke papan tulis, Kai tidak mengerti, dia bertanya ini dengan baik-baik.. kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali?

"Kyungsoo? kau tahu kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu kepadamu?" Kyungsoo mendiamkan bisikkan Kai, percuma saja kalau dia jelaskan, toh kai juga sudah tahu kalau itu disebabkan oleh penampilannya, lusuh, kotor, culun dan ketinggalan zaman.

.

.

.

.

Duduk di kantin, Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekalnya, duduk sendiri.. Sudah biasa, tak ada yang mau menemani Kyungsoo ke kantin, lagipula Kyungsoo juga tak terlalu memperdulikan mereka.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri, dia buru-buru membuka tutup botolnya lalu meneguk air mineral itu hingga tenggorokannya lega.

"Maaf" Kai menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha membantu agar makanan di tenggorokan Kyungsoo bisa mengalir lancar. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, Kai menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di samping kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan kotak makanannya juga.

"Kau makan disini?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar, selama dia di sekolah ini belum pernah ada yang ingin sebangku dengannya di kantin, kenapa sekarang? Kai mau makan sebangku dengannya?

"Iya, habis yang lain sudah penuh.. apa kau keberatan?" Kai memelankan tempo mengunyahnya, Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tak bermaksud menolak kai untuk duduk di sebelahnya, hanya saja ini sangat mustahil baginya.

"Yasudah, kau makan saja oke? aku juga akan makan bekalku" Kai melanjutkan makannya, Kyungsoo menunduk takut, semua murid yang di kantin mulai memandangnya sinis, mungkin mereka pikir kenapa Kai mau saja berteman dengan dirinya. mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo tak berani membuka percakapan.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau duduk sendiri? dan ke kantin pun sendiri?" Kyungsoo melirik kai, haruskah dia jelaskan? sudah jelas dia adalah murid yang tak sepopuler Kris ketua tim basket di sekolahnya!

"Aku hanya murid kuno biasa, aku tidak punya teman.. berhenti bertanya tentang diriku" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin, Kai menoleh ke Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu.. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menoleh ke namja tan itu dengan mata lebarnya, berteman? apakah Seorang Kim Jongin sudah tak punya pikiran? apa Kai tak waras?

"Kau bercanda? jangan permainkan aku!" Kyungsoo menggertak kesal, Kai tersenyum dengan tulusnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap tangan kai di hadapannya.

.

.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, dan mulai hari ini aku adalah Temanmu"

.

Kyungsoo masih tak bisa percaya dengan kejadian di sekolahnya tadi, mana mungkin kai mau berteman dengannya, hanya orang bodoh yang mau berteman dengannya –menurut murid sekolah dan dikelasnya-

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Suasana hening memasuki pendengaran Kyungsoo, rumahnya tak ada orang sama sekali. Kyungsoo membuka sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak, keluarga kyungsoo acak-acakkan.. Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah tetangga, Ayahnya yang kerjanya hanya mabuk-mabukkan setiap harinya dan akan menagih uang kepada Kyungsoo atau ibunya setiap hari.

"Sepertinya ibu belum pulang.. yasudah aku akan membuatkan makan malam" Kyungsoo membuka kulkas kecil, disana hanya ada bahan makanan yang sangat pas-passan, Menghela nafas.. Ibunya pasti tidak membeli bahan makanan hari ini.

"Aku pakai yang ada saja" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan makanan lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan lainnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena mengingat ucapan Kai tadi, Soal **Teman**.

.

.

"Sudahlah kyungsoo, barangkali dia hanya mempermainkan atau membohongiku" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya(Lagi).

**SRASHH**

.

.

Kyungsoo menyiram wajahnya dengan air, dia memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai teman-teman sekelasnya tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya? mungkin kacamata tebal itu yang membuatnya tampak aneh? apalagi Kyungsoo hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di perpus untuk membaca buku.

"Sudahlah.." Kyungsoo masuk ke pintu toilet sekolah itu dan menutupnya. Tanpa sadar tiga orang yeoja masuk kedalam toilet pria lalu sengaja mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari luar, mereka tertawa cekikikkan lalu mendorong kedua yeojanya buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

**Grekk**

.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tersadar pintu kamar mandi terkunci, dia menarik-narik pintu itu tapi tetap tak bisa terbuka, Kyungsoo menggigit bawah bibirnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu. Dia berusaha tenang dan mencoba membuka pintu lagi, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Siapa saja! tolong aku.. aku ada di dalam!" Teriak Kyungsoo, namun tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo masih berusaha tenang, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu itu, menunggu siapa saja yang akan membukakan pintu kamar mandi itu.

.

**KLIK!**

.

Kini pertahanan keberanian Kyungsoo hancur sudah, lampu kamar mandi di padamkan, Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya lalu mencoba menggendor pintu itu lebih keras dengan suaranya yang mulai panik itu.

"Tolongg!" Teriakan terus keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, namun tetap sama, tak ada yang menolongnya, Kyungsoo panik setengah mati, dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mungkin saja kyungsoo takut akan kegelapan? bisa saja..

"Kumohon... tolong aku.. kai.." Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, dia malah menyebutkan nama Kai, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah sampai siapa saja yang akan menolongnya, apakah ada yang mau membantunya? bagaimana dengan Kai?

.

.

**BRAKKKK!**

.

.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi secara kasar, menyalakan lampu lalu kamar mandi itu dan menatap sekelilingnya, namja itu langsung membuka satu-persatu pintu kamar mandi itu, dan menemukan satu pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari luar.

"Kyungsoo!" Namja itu buru-buru menggendong Kyungsoo yang sudah terkulai lemas di dalam toilet, tatapan khawatir tersirat di wajah sang namja, Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan..

.

.

"K-kai?"

"..." Kai hanya terdiam tak menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang masih trauma akibat tadi kembali tak sadarkan diri, Semua murid menatap dua sosok itu dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus dengan tatapan sinis. Kai hanya mendiamkan semua tatapan tajam yang di arahkan kearahnya dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Eumhh.." Kyungsoo membuka kepalanya perlahan, dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, pemandangan disekelilingnya serba putih, setelah dia sadari, dirinya ada di dalam ruangan UKS. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin pergi, namun dia terdiam ketika Kai menatap dirinya serius sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kai?" Ujar Kyungsoo gugup, kai hanya diam sambil terus menatap Wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau tentu saja wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia membuang mukanya dari tatapan Kai.

"Sedang apa kau disini kai? bukankah jam pelajaran sudah di mulai" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ketus, wajar saja dia 'agak' waspada dengan kai, mereka baru bertemu kemarin kan?

"Aku menunggumu, kau tertidur sampai dua jam.. sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi sendirian disana?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau hanya akan diam terus, dengarkan aku baik-baik... Aku akan melindungimu, Kyungsoo, Siapapun yang berani menjahilimu, aku akan habisi dia dengan cara apapun" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo tak mengerti, apa maksud dari ucapan kai? apa namja tan ini hanya main-main dengan ucapannya?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu kai? kita bahkan belum saling mengenal dekat.. bagaimana bisa kau percaya dengan orang seperti diriku? dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu?" Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu terlonjak kaget sambil memundurkan wajahnya dari hadapan kai.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku.. mengerti?" Ujar Kai tepat di hadapan wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya lalu buru-buru mendorong kai menjauh, mencari keberadaan kacamatanya dan secepatnya pergi dari ruang UKS.

.

.

"Errrrhh" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal, Seluruh pelajaran tak ada yang masuk ke otaknya hari ini, yang ada hanyalah ucapan kai dan kejadian dirinya dan kai yang begitu tak pernah di sangka olehnya. Kyungsoo melirik Kai, dia tertidur pulas di mejanya, padahal Songsaenim sedang menjelaskan, dan dia baru masuk sekolah kemarin, bagaimana bisa dengan santainya namja itu tidur di kelas?

.

**KRINGGG~ KRINGGG~**

.

"Baiklah, Sekolah sudah selesai, aku harap kalian mengerjakan tugas yang sudah kuberi, permisi" Songsaenim menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari kelas. Semua murid mulai membereskan alat-alat tulisnya lalu berlari menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Kai, bangun!" Kyungsoo menatap YoonA yang sedang membangunkan kai dengan lembut, seperti sudah kenal lama dengannya, Kai terbangun lalu mengusap kedua matanya.

"Apa? sudah pulang huh?" Ucap Kai, YoonA mengangguk, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang daripada menganggu suasana Kai dan YoonA itu. Namun saat melewati YoonA, dengan sengaja Yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan kakinya.

.

**BRUKK**

.

Kyungsoo jatuh dengan semua buku-buku yang dia pegang berserakan, YoonA hanya bersikap seolah dirinya tak bersalah sedikitpun, Kyungsoo membenarkan kacamatanya lalu memungut buku-bukunya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kyungsoo?" Kai membantu Kyungsoo mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai yang membantunya dan buru-buru meninggalkan Kai dan YoonA di kelas itu. Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir, sementara YoonA hanya diam tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

'Dia melukai Kyungsoo'

YoonA pulang dengan riangnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya, dia pulang sendiri karna kedua temannya tak bisa menemaninya pulang. YoonA melewati jalanan yang sepi, dirinya merasa aneh..

'Sejak kapan jalan menuju kerumahku sepi seperti ini?' pikirnya, namun yeoja itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, orang itu menggunakan topeng agar tak terlihat identitasnya.

"Hey!" YoonA menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara seseorang, namun nihil.. tak ada satupun orang di belakangnya, YoonA memasang wajah bingung lalu kembali berjalan dan..

.

.

**BRUUKK**

.

.

YoonA jatuh tersungkur, dia mulai berteriak ketakutan saat sebuah pisau menancap di perutnya, YoonA berteriak tak karuan, memanggil nama siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya, matanya melotot lebar ketika melihat darah mengucur dari perutnya.

"hmm.. bagaimana rasanya huh? enak bukan? sampai jumpa di neraka" Sosok itu mencabut paksa pisau dari perut YoonA lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan YoonA yang merintih kesakitan serta meminta pertolongan, namun tak ada siapapun disana terkecuali dirinya.

"Woahhh.. lihat berita ini!" Kyungsoo menatap yeoja dan namja bergerumul membawa sebuah koran, hari ini guru tak masuk karna ada rapat. Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan murid-murid itu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, semuanya diam.. menoleh ke Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis, merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Satu-persatu murid mulai bubar.

"Ahh tidak seru! Sudah yuk, kita ke kantin saja" Ketua kelas bername-tag Donghae itu melempar koran ke wajah Kyungsoo lalu pergi bersama murid-murid lainnya, tinggalah Kyungsoo sendiri di kelas itu sambil menatap murid-murid.

.

**'Murid SMA bernama Im YoonA di temukan tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukkan di perutnya'**

.

Kyungsoo terdiam membaca tulisan besar di koran itu, dia memperhatikan huruf itu sekali lagi dengan detail, matanya melebar.. bagaimana bisa YoonA tewas? bukankah kemarin dia masih bersama dengan kai di kelas?

"Ada apa kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo melipat korannya lalu buru-buru meletakkannya di meja Donghae, dia menatap Kai yang baru saja datang membawa tas punggungnya.

"Kyung? kenapa kau diam saja? barusan kau melihat apa?" Tanya Kai sambil membuka koran yang tadi kyungsoo baca, kai memperhatikan huruf hangul itu, lalu meletakkan korannya lagi dengan tatapan santai.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu kai? kau tidak sedih teman sekelas kita tewas?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai dengan santainya meletakkan tasnya di bangku lalu duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tak mau membahasnya.. ngomong-ngomong, apa bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" Kyungsoo duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti, kenapa murid-murid lain heboh terkecuali Kai?

"Belnya sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu" Ujar Kyungsoo singkat, Kai mengangguk tenang lalu mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mendengarkan lagu dari headseatnya. Kyungsoo sesekali melirik Kai, Kai ini misterius.

**KRINGGG~ KRINGGG~**

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid berkeliaran di sekitar area sekolah, Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di kantin, memakan bekalnya. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar suara meja di pukul.

"K-krystal?" Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya ke kotak bekalnya, di depannya tiga orang Yeoja berdiri menatap Kyungsoo tajam, mereka adalah Krystal, Sulli dan Victoria.

"Hai Kyungsoo! aku sudah lama tak menyapamu, aku kesini hanya memperingatkan! Jangan coba-coba dekati Kai sekalipun! kalau kau berani, hadapi aku! kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil mendengar ancaman yeoja itu, Krystal tersenyum.. namun saat berbalik tiga yeoja itu langsung berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Kai? Kau baru datang? bagaimana kalau makan denganku?" Ujar Krystal dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat, Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk ketakutan. Kai menatap datar tiga gadis yang menatap harap dirinya.

"Baiklah.." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai, dia pergi bersama Krystal dengan teman-temannya menuju meja di pojok sana. Kyungsoo kembali memakan bekalnya dengan sangat pelan sesekali melirik Kai disana, Dari jauh sana kai juga memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

'Dia menyakiti kyungsoo..'

"Kau yakin tak mau pulang denganku?" Krystal menatap kedua temannya yang membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, jam pelajaran telah selesai, Semua murid telah pulang, hanya tiga gadis ini yang masih sibuk dengan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan ibuku akan membantunya di toko, kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Sulli, Krystal menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu vic?" Tanya Krystal, namun Victoria hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, itu artinya dia juga tidak bisa pulang dengan Krystal.

"Aku pulang dulu ya.. hati-hati.." Sulli dan Victoria keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Krystal yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Krystal memakai tas punggungnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas, sekolah sudah sepi sekali.

.

Krystal berjalan santai, namun dirinya merasa seseorang mengikuti dirinya. Krystal memberhentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan bingung. Kosong, tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Krystal menghela nafas lega lalu kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Hey!"

.

.

**BRUKKK**

.

.

Lagi-lagi sosok kemarin datang dan menancapkan pisau tajam di perut Krystal, Yeoja cantik itu mengerang kesakitan dan terus bergerak tak bisa diam sembari berteriak ketika melihat darah mengucur dari perutnya. Sosok itu berjongkok dan mencabut pisau itu secara paksa, menatap krystal dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

"Hay Krys, Sampai Jumpa di neraka" Dan sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang sedang mempertahankan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelasnya, namun yang dia lihat bukanlah suasana kelas seperti biasanya, melainkan semuanya menunduk tanpa bicara satu kata pun, Kyungsoo berjalan melewati mereka, sesekali menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, tumben sekali mereka tak mengerjai atau mengejek kyungsoo seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai di sebelahnya sedang santai sambil membaca sebuah komik, dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Krystal ditemukan tewas di lorong sekolah.. anak-anak sangat sedih" Ujar Kai singkat sambil kembali membaca komik jepang yang tak di mengerti olehnya. Kyungsoo melihat Sulli dan Victoria yang menangis sesegukkan sambil berpelukan. Songsaenim masuk ke kelas lalu menatap seluruh muridnya yang terlihat sangat syok.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran.. kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh pulang sekarang, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Krystal dan YoonA" Songsaenim menunduk hormat lalu pergi dari kelas itu lagi.

"Kalian tahu? Sudah dua orang yang ditemukan tewas karna tusukkan di perutnya! sama persis pula! mungkin ini adalah perbuatan Mr.Z!" Ujar Donghae dengan hebohnya, semua murid hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatap Donghae bingung.

"Apa maksudmu hae? Mr.Z itu siapa?" Celetuk Eunhyuk, Donghae menoleh dengan tatapan horror, Kyungsoo makin penasaran dengan omongan Donghae.

"Mr.Z itu, seorang pembunuh! kau tidak tahu? aku membaca cerita tentang dirinya di sebuah novel!" Ujar Donghae. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai, namja tan itu mengabaikan cerita Donghae dan memilih untuk membaca komiknya.

.

.

'Aneh..' gumam Kyungsoo, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai berpikir dengan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai memegang bahu kyungsoo dari belakang, membuat sang empu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa kai mencari dirinya? Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Aku boleh main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.. Kai kerumahnya? apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"J-jangan.."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu, aku tak akan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam kok!" Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo, Namja bermata bulat itu hanya pasrah, dia sudah tak bisa menolak kai, terlalu memaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woahh, jadi ini rumahmu?" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak, Kai menatap barang-barang dirumah Kyungsoo, semuanya terlihat sangatlah rapi dan bersih.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai dan Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan, Ayah Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa botol minuman keras dan berjalan sempoyongan. Kai menatap kyungsoo, dia bingung siapa namja mabuk yang ada dirumahnya.

"I-itu.."

"Mana uangmu?! Cepat berikan padaku!" bentak ayahnya seraya meminum minuman kerasnya. Kai sekarang mengerti, Di depannya ini adalah ayah Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa dia bersikap kasar dengan Kyungsoo? anaknya sendiri?

"A-aku.. belum dapat kerja ayah" Ujar kyungsoo menunduk takut, Ayahnya mengerang kesal, dia mengambil sebuah kotak ukuran sedang lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

.

**BUKKK**

.

kotak itu mengenai kening Kyungsoo, Keningnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan sambil membersihkan darah dari keningnya. Mata kai melebar, kai mengepalkan tangannya kesal karna sudah tak tahan dengan adegan di hadapannya itu, dia langsung menghampiri ayah Kyungsoo.

"kau! beraninya melakukan itu kepada anakmu sendiri?! dimana harga dirimu huh?!" bentak Kai di wajah ayahnya, Ayahnya menatap Kai sinis lalu menepuk bahu kai, kai menatap tangan ayah Kyungsoo yang ada di bahunya.

"Kau siapa hum? Berani sekali menasehatiku!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Kai, Ayahnya tersenyum puas setelah melihat Kai memegangi bibirnya yang terluka. Ayah Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya kaget

"Kai! kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri kai, melihat sudut bibir kai mengeluarkan darah, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kotak obat dan menarik lengan kai menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"awwhh!" Kai meringis saat Kyungsoo membersihkan sudut bibirnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia juga pasti bisa merasakan sakit di bibir Kai itu. Ayahnya memang jahat sekali.

"Maafkan ayahku ya kai.." Ujar Kyungsoo menatap serius bibir kai yang sedang dia obati, Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kasihan, lagipula kening Kyungsoo juga terluka kan?

"Tak apa, tapi bagaimana dengan keningmu?" Tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir, Kyungsoo meletakkan kapas dan obat merah itu di kotaknya semula lalu tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini kai, jangan khawatir oke?" Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk ragu lalu memegang lembut luka di kening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap wajah kai yang menatap lukanya dengan serius.

"Kyungsoo, aku berjanji, mulai sekarang akan melindungimu.. Sekuat tenagaku aku akan melindungimu.. Percayalah padaku" ujar kai, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Dia takut, mana bisa mempercayai seseorang yang baru saja di kenal? apalagi sosok kai ini begitu misterius. Kenapa Kai terlalu enteng berbicara seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

'Kim Jongin.. Kai, siapa kau sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Hallo, Ini fanfic pertama saya dengan adegan pembunuhannya, Niatnya sih mau di bikin saling bunuh, tapi gak tega deh kalau kyungie di bunuh gitu -_- /Hug Chen/. Kalau ada cerita yang sama, maafin ya, tapi sumpah deh kalau ini bukan FF plagiat, FF ini keluar waktu author lagi makan ketupat /Apa hubungannya-_-/. Maaf juga kalau misalkan ga suka dengan Cast yang di bunuhnya! nanti di carikan yang lebih pas kalau pada gasuka :)

.

TBC or Delete?

Tergantung ripiu ya kakak!~ :D

Dan untuk fic gaje ini, Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Who Are You?**

**Rated : T**

**Main Cast : Kai/Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)**

**Genre : Temukan Sendiri.**

**Warning! Typo(s). Gaje. Death Chara. Cerita pasaran kadang warungan/?**

**Don't Like Don't Read! Dan FF ini murni dari otak saya, terinspirasi dari sebuah film.**

**No Plagiat! (emang ada yang mau plagiat ff gaje kea gini?-_-)**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dengan tumpukkan buku tebal di tangannya, dia baru saja selesai membaca semua buku yang dia pinjam beberapa hari lalu dari perpustakaan, Semua murid menatap Kyungsoo sinis, namun Kyungsoo tak mengetahuinya karna sibuk memerhatikan jalannya.

.

.

**BRUKK**

.

Namun sialnya Kyungsoo tersandung sesuatu, semua buku tebal itu berjatuhan dan berserakan dimana-mana, Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya yang mendarat di lantai dingin, dia menatap orang di hadapannya, disana ada Jessica, Yeoja terpopuler di sekolahnya.

"Kalau jalan Pakai mata makanya, Do Kyungsoo" Ujar Jessica sambil membantu Kyungsoo memungut buku-bukunya, Kyungsoo menatap Jessica heran, tumben sekali Jessica bersikap baik dengannya, biasanya dulu yeoja itu suka sekali menge...

.

**BUGHH..**

.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat semua buku yang tadi jessica ambil di buang begitu saja ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya, dia menatap Jessica yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya sembari membersihkan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo buru-buru memungut semua buku itu dari tempat sampah, semua murid mentertawakan Kyungsoo yang memungut buku dari tempat sampah itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Mereka berhenti tertawa ketika Kai datang dan menatap Kyungsoo kaget, Kyungsoo mengabaikan ucapan kai dan terus memungut buku-bukunya.

"Kai.. Kau sudah datang? kebetulan sekali.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin! Ayo" Jessica memeluk lengan kai lalu menarik kai yang menatap punggung Kyungsoo, Saat KaiSicca pergi semua murid kembali mentertawakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Oh sial sekali nasib Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan bekal sekaligus membaca sebuah buku, Kyungsoo menoleh lalu membenarkan kacamatanya, dia melihat di tangan Kai ada sebuah buku tebal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai menunjukkan buku itu di hadapan Kyungsoo, dia mengambil buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo lalu menggantinya dengan buku yang dia bawa.

"Buku Pembunuhan? Untuk apa kau meminjamkanku ini? memangnya aku pembunuh?" Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil sumpit kyungsoo dan memakan bekal Kyungsoo.

"Buku itu sangat seru! kau harus membacanya juga oke?! Aku baru saja meminjamnya dari perpus, berhentilah membaca buku yang kau bawa itu" Ujar Kai sembari mengunyah makanan milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam sembari menatap buku itu.

"Pembunuhan ya?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ehmm makanan buatanmu sungguh enak! besok tolong bawakan aku ya" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu meletakkan buku itu di atas bukunya.

"Kau mau? sini aku suapi saja" Kai mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Kyungsoo, dengan ragu kyungsoo menerima suapan dari kai, dia mengunyah makanan itu sambil menunduk malu, wajah Kyungsoo memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Huhu wajahmu lucu sekali ketika merah begitu" Ejek Kai, Kyungsoo langsung melebarkan matanya dan memukul lengan Kai pelan. Kai dan Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai akrab sekarang, walaupun kyungsoo masih agak takut dengan Kai, tapi berada di samping Kai rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kai, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya kyungsoo, kai menelan makanannya lalu menoleh ke kyungsoo dengan tatapan seperti biasa.

"Bicaralah, aku akan jawab jika aku bisa, tapi jangan bertanya tentang matematika dan kimia oke?" kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas, siapa juga yang mau bertanya seperti itu, sudah tau Kai tidak pandai dalam pelajaran itu.

"Kau ini pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan santai, kyungsoo menatap kai dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku dari amerika, kenapa? jangan heran dengan kulitku, ini keturunan ayah dan ibuku.." Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kai dari amerika.. jauh sekali..

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, dia mengambil sumpit baru yang menganggur lalu kembali menghabiskan bekalnya –Yang sudah berkurang karna di habiskan Kai–

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu, dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang membuka sepatunya juga, tadi Kai memaksa ikut kerumah Kyungsoo karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menolak namja itu, tapi Kai malah mengikutinya sampai rumah.

"Duduklah kai, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu" Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa dan menatap isi rumah Kyungsoo, di dinding banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan absurd yang tak di mengerti oleh Kai.

"Ini kai minumnya, kenapa rumahku sepi sekali?" Ujar Kyungsoo menaruh segelas air putih di meja hadapan kai. Kai mengambil gelas itu dan meminum airnya perlahan.

"Mungkin sedang pergi?" Ucap kai.

"Tapi biasanya hari ini ayahku tak kemana-mana, yasudah aku akan mengeceknya dulu" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya. Kai hanya menatap kyungsoo yang mulai membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya.

.

.

**CKLEK.**

.

.

"a..a.." Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung bergetar hebat, dia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, mata kyungsoo melebar, kakinya langsung lemas dan kyungsoo terjatuh duduk di lantai. Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berusaha membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Ada apa?!" Ucap Kai dengan nada panik, dengan tangan bergetar Kyungsoo menunjuk sesuatu di dalam kamar ayah dan ibunya, Kai menoleh ke dalam, matanya melotot lebar, pemandangan di depannya ini.. sungguh, menyeramkan..

"K-kyungsoo.. a-ayahmu..?" Ucap kai dengan nada tak percaya, Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan kai dari bahunya dan berlari menuju sosok Ayahnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya serta memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggal.

"Ayah!" Kyungsoo duduk di samping ayahnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ayahnya, Kyungsoo makin bergetar hebat saat melihat di telapak tangannya banyak darah kental, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah pisau tertancap dengan sempurna di perut ayahnya. Kai menatap seragam kyungsoo yang sudah ternoda oleh Darah ayahnya.

"Ayah! Kau bisa mendengarku?! bangunlah!" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak tak karuan, Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menenangkan Kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo makin berteriak keras sambil menangis memanggil nama ayahnya.

"Arrghh! Ayaaahhh!" Kai buru-buru memeluk kyungsoo, tak perduli dengan seragamnya yang juga terkena darah itu, Kai mengelus bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tenang kyungsoo, kita akan segera menelpon ambulance" Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon ambulance, sementara Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan, matanya melebar, tubuhnya bergetar, dan dia berteriak serta menangis sekeras mungkin.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin! Ayaahhh!"

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo, tidurlah.." Kai duduk di sebelah kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, semenjak mayat ayahnya di bawa ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo tak mau bicara sedikitpun, dia hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kau masih trauma? yasudah di bawa tidur saja" Kai membantu Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur, Ibu Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai menjaga Kyungsoo karena ibunya juga masih sangat shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya.

"Tidurlah.. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku oke? selamat malam kyungsoo" Kai menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ke dadanya lalu tersenyum dan mematikan Lampu, Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo terpejam dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan takut, dia tak tahu ini dimana, yang jelas tempat ini sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, Kyungsoo berhenti lalu jongkok, dia memasang wajah takut saat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah mati tergeletak di hadapannya, darah ada dimana-mana.

"Kau.." Mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat seseorang membawa pisau daging yang sangat tajam di hadapannya, orang itu memakai topeng dan tertawa sinis, dia mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah mayat-mayat di hadapan kyungsoo, Sosok itu mulai mencabik-cabik tubuh itu dan memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

.

**JLEBB!**

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kyungsoo! kau kenapa?!" Kyungsoo terbangun lalu menatap sekelilingnya, nafasnya tak beraturan dan banyak keringat mengucur dari jidatnya, Kai yang di sampingnya menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Kyungsoo menyadari kalau tadi hanya mimpi, dia langsung memeluk kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa huh?" Tanya Kai, namun kyungsoo hanya diam, Kai merasakan bajunya basah, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari mulut kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. Kai, a-aku mimpu buruk.." Kai tersenyum, ternyata Kyungsoo hanya mimpi, Kai melepas pelukan kyungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo.

"Hanya mimpi? haha, yasudah kau tidur lagi oke?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, Kai memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku mau ikut bergadang denganmu saja" Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai hanya diam lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar, kyungsoo mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

.

...

.

**TIK TIK TIK.**

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya larut dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara jarum jam yang berputar dan suara nada lagu dari ponsel Kai, Waktu menunjukan jam dua dini hari. Kai mulai menguap, dia menoleh ke sebelahnya, Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Aku tahu kau masih trauma" Gumam Kai sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan, Kyungsoo hanya tidur tak bergeming.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk, dia baru saja selesai dari pemakaman ayahnya, ibunya izin pulang duluan karena ada pekerjaan. Kai menemani Kyungsoo bolos sekolah, tak perduli Kai di anggap murid tak sopan atau apa.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku kai?" Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke arah kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena aku sangat suka berada di dekatmu, apa aku salah?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kita baru saja kenal! Aku mana bisa percaya denganmu setelah kejadian-kejadian ini! K-kau aneh!" Kyungsoo membentak kai lalu buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Kai. Kai menatap punggung kyungsoo lalu berlari dan langsung menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu dengan itu semua, tapi aku ini hanya ingin melindungimu, aku ini menyukaimu.. kau tahu?" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menahan airmatanya, Kenapa kai terlalu baik untuknya?

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau melepaskan kacamatamu itu, biar aku melihat bagaimana wajah aslimu" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai lalu memegang kacamatanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, aku tak bisa melihat nanti" tolak Kyungsoo, Kai menatap kyungsoo heran, lalu dia menghela nafasnya.

"Yasudah.. aku tak akan memaksamu kalau begitu, Ayo kita pulang dan sarapan!" kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya menuju Rumah Kyungsoo, wajah kyungsoo memerah melihat tangannya yang ada di genggaman Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Aduhh, kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau ke toilet dulu.." Gerutu Kai sambil berlari ke toilet umum, Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya, dia duduk di bangku pinggir jalan itu lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok wanita yang sedang berjalan disana.

"Itu kan Jessica? bertemu di saat yang tidak pas.. sudahlah, biarkan saja" Kyungsoo pura-pura membaca buku bekas di sampingnya agar tak diketahui oleh Jessica, dirinya ingat betul saat kemarin yeoja itu membuang semua buku perpus ke dalam tong sampah.

* * *

.

.

.

"Terimakasih" Jessica tersenyum kepada penjaga kasir, dia menenteng banyak sekali belanjaan di tangannya. Jessica tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran.

Namun langkah Jessica menjadi lamban karena dia menyadari sesuatu, dia menatap sekelilingnya, kenapa jalanan ini rasanya asing sekali? apa dia salah jalan? tapi tadi jalanan ini ramai sekali.

"Ada apa ini? mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja" Jessica masuk ke dalam restoran itu, seorang pelayan langsung menyambut jessica dan mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu duduk, lalu memberikan buku pesanan kepada Jessica.

"Aku pesan Steak daging saja.. dan minumannya milk shake" Ujar Jessica, Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi menuju dapur. Jessica menatap sekelilingnya, sepi, mungkin restoran ini belum terkenal atau mungkin saja restoran ini baru di bangun?

"Ini pesanannya, nona" Pelayan itu meletakkan satu piring dan minuman, jessica tersenyum manis lalu membuka hidangannya.

"KYAAAA!" namun Jessica langsung berteriak ketika melihat isi hidangannya adalah dua buah bola mata manusia yang masih utuh dan mengeluarkan darah, Jessica buru-buru membuang makanan itu lalu mencoba mengambil minum, namun dia kembali kaget saat melihat minuman itu berwarna merah darah, bau amis mulai menyengat di penciumannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! tolongg!" Jessica buru-buru bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Jessica menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tak ada orang satupun di sini, gadis itu langsung ketakutan sambil waspada.

"Hey.." Seorang namja muncul di hadapan Jessica sambil membawa sebuah pisau daging. Jessica melebarkan matanya melihat pisau yang sangat tajam itu di tangan sang namja. Sosok itu mulai mendekat ke jessica. Jessica melebarkan matanya saat pisau daging itu melayang ke arahnya.

.

.

**JLEB.**

.

.

"Hey, Jessica Jung, Sampai jumpa di neraka" Sosok itu menatap Jessica Sinis lalu mencabut pisau dari perut jessica. Gadis itu mulai kehabisan darah, setelah beberapa menit, Sosok itu menyeret-nyeret mayat Jessica dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik berwarna hitam.

* * *

.

.

"Leganyaa.." Kyungsoo menatap bosan Kai yang baru datang dengan wajah bahagianya. Kyungsoo membuang buku bekas itu ke sembarang arah lalu memandang kai dengan kesal.

"Kau ini buang air kecil atau apa? lama sekali.." ujar kyungsoo, kai tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tadinya sih mau buang air kecil, tapi kurasa lebih dari itu, hehehe" Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya. Kai agak tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, anak itu sudah mulai melupakan soal ayahnya dan menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang dia kenal.

"Heii tunggu aku!" Kai berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Kai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap jalanan di depan.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Kyungsoo dan Ibunya sudah mulai melupakan kejadian tragis ayahnya. Sekolah Kyungsoo juga sempat di liburkan karena berita tentang Jessica yang hilang, Semenjak itu Kyungsoo dan Kai makin akrab seperti sudah besahabat sejak lama.

.

"Kemana Kai? Kyungsoo, biasanya dia selalu datang kemari" Ujar Ibu Kyungsoo sambil menyiram tanaman bunganya, memang di hari minggu seperti ini Ibu Kyungsoo libur bekerja dan memilih merawat tanaman-tanamannya.

"Tidak tahu bu, yasudahlah, nanti juga akan datang sendiri, mungkin dia masih ada acara keluarga atau apa.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggali tanah dengan skop lalu memasukkan sebuah bunga mawar merah ke tanah itu.

Kyungsoo suka sekali dengan mawar merah, di kamarnya juga ada setangkai bunga mawar merah di sebuah vas bunga, Meningatkan kyungsoo Pada suatu hal di masa lalu.

.

"Kyungsoo~" Kai datang dan langsung mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo yang kaget hampir saja terjatuh dan menimpa tanamannya, sementara ibu kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dan Kai, baru kali ini ibu kyungsoo melihat kyungsoo sebahagia ini.

"Yaa! kai, kau mengagetkanku! Untung saja aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung!" Gertak Kyungsoo, kai hanya tersenyum lebar lalu duduk di hamparan tanah, menatap bunga yang sedang di tanam oleh namja bermata bulat itu.

"Sepertinya Mr.Z sudah jarang membunuh orang lagi ya" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menekan-nekan tanah di sekeliling bunga-bunganya itu, Kai menatap kyungsoo yang sangat serius dengan bunga-bunganya.

"Haha, mungkin saja dia sudah bosan dan beralih profesi menjadi pedagang kaki lima" Canda Kai sambil terkekeh, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil lalu menyiram tanamannya dengan sedikit air.

"Kira-kira siapa korban selanjutnya ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai menoleh ke kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kuharap tidak ada korban lagi sih.. hehe" Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.. Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kalian tak mengerjakan tugas dariku?" Kyungsoo hanya menelan salivanya kasar, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang guru karena Kyungsoo dan Kai lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Gurunya.

"S-saya lupa" Ujar Kyungsoo pelan, sementara Kai hanya siul-siul udara. Guru itu menatap mereka berdua sinis.

"Tidak ada alasan! pulang sekolah bersihkan halaman belakang! dan kau Do Kyungsoo, aku harap kau seperti dulu, menjadi murid yang tekun dan rajin mengerjakan tugas" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Kai keluar dari ruang guru itu dan kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kai! sapu yang benarr!" Kyungsoo menyodor-nyodorkan gagang sapu ke hadapan Kai, Kai hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mennikmati angin di sore hari, sedari tadi Kyungsoo yang menyapu semuanya, kai hanya tiduran di rumput itu sambil menatap langit.

"Huh, coba saja aku tidak ikut kau bermain game denganmu semalam! pasti aku sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugasku" Ujar Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di sebelah kai, kai mengambil posisi duduk lalu menatap kyungsoo.

"Aku senang, setidaknya kau sudah mempunyai seorang teman kan?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Iya, meskipun aku masih sering di bully oleh yang lainnya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai seorang teman.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan anak culun sepertiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kacamata yang tercantol di matanya.

"Haha, kau itu tidak culun, kacamata itu untuk membaca kan? jadi itu memang harus terus di pakai, mereka akan sadar bahwa membullymu itu akan membawa bencana, Kyungsoo.." Kai kembali merebahkan dirinya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Maksudmu apa Kai?" Tanya kyungsoo, Kai hanya diam tak menjawab dan mulai tertidur, Kyungsoo menatap kai kesal, kai selalu tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun.

.

.

"Kau sangat baik.. Kim Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo menatap matahari sore yang mulai terbenam, larut dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo dan Kai, Apakah mereka bisa berteman?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Dan, Inilah Chapter dua, gimana? makin gaje ya? Author bener-bener pengen ngebuat pembunuhan kaya gini, meskipun ceritanya gaje :( Banyak Typo bertebaran~ /tebar typo/

.

**BunnyPoro : **Makasih udah Review, syukur deh kalau seru :D Yup! Udah di lanjut :)

**oneshootbunny : **Eungg, Kita liat aja nanti ya, siapa kai sebenarnya :D Makasih udah review :)

**rossadilla17 : **Makasih udah Review, tunggu chapter nanti ya ._. Ini udah di lanjut kok :D

**aoudiena : **Ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah review :)

**Nananada : **Syukur deh kalau FF-nya seru, makasih udah review :D

**DevilFujoshi : **Udah di lanjut, Soal Kai pembunuh masih di segel(?) yaa :D Makasih udah review ._.

**Kaisoo'sneck : **Huahaha, Iya, Kyungsoo jadi Culun.. tp tetep ganteng kok. Makasih udah review :D

**Choco Vanilla : **Author juga mencintai KaiSoo, mereka pasti bersatu kok, Makasih udah Review :)

**12Wolf : **yaudah author aja deh yang mati /Terjun ke jurang/. Makasih udah review :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Hmm, mukanya kai cocoknya apa dong? penjahat yadong ya? hehe, makasih udah review :D

**Andii : **Gomawo :)

**ajib4ff : **Yups, makasih udah review :D

**IkaIkaHun11 : **Makasih udah review, Kyungsoo itu namja :) Keren? ohoho makasih ching :D

.

yang mau berteman sama Author add aja **'Anis YeolHunHan ExostElf' **Atau gak twitter **'(a)AniSehun_' **/promosi/

Untuk Chapter ini, Review?


End file.
